Ichihime
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are together. plus some old and new pairings. Pairings Ichihime, Chasuki, Byakugiku, Renruki, Urysane, Toshirin, Izumo, and Keizuru. And possibly some Mizkaku. Ikkaku and Mizuho Keigo's sister.
1. Mood Swings and Morning Sickness

**Ichihime**

**Chapter 1**

**Mood Swings and Morning Sickness**

**Ichigo: Wait what happens in this story?**

**GirlyGirl68: You will have to wait and find out.**

**Orihime: ICHIGO! Leave her alone! I'm sorry for yelling at you sweetie.**

**Ichigo: Huh?**

**Kon: GirlyGirl68 does not own Bleach or any of the characters. But she does own Urysane, Chasuke, Izugiku, and Keizuru.**

**Orihime: ON WITH THE FIC!**

6:30 Monday Morning

BLEC

"Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ichi… Blec" Orihime says as she throws up again.

"Baby you need to stay home today."

"NO! I'm gonna go to school! I've missed too much already! I won't miss anymore!"

"Alright. Jeeze you don't have to get so mad about it."

"Oh I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it."

"Well let's just get dressed and go to school. Okay?"

"Okay."

At School

"Oh Orihime!" Chizuru says as she grabs Orihime around the waist.

Orihime smacks Chizuru away.

"Chizuru don't you ever grab me like that again."

"Okay I'm sorry."

"Oh my I'm sorry Chizuru. I don't know what came over me."

"Umm Orihime?"

"What Ichigo?"

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital. I have a theory as to why you're acting like this, but I need someone to confirm it."

"Ok Ichigo."

So they get into Ichigo's car and drive to the hospital.

"Ichigo, Orihime the doctor will see you now."

"Come on baby."

"Hi my name is Dr. Kate. What seems to be the problem?"

"I think my girlfriend here needs an ultrasound."

"Why is that?"

"Well this morning she got up at 6:30 and started puking, and when we got to school she was having lots of mood swings."

"I see."

"I have a theory, but she needs an ultrasound in order to confirm it."

"Alright. Sweetie I need for you to lift up your shirt for me."

"Okay."

"Now this will fell a little cold, but it will just be for a second."

"Ah I was right."

"What Ichigo? What is it?"

"Baby you're pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"We are going to be parents."

"Oh Ichigo that is wonderful."

"Congratulations you two. Now Orihime it seems that you are about two months into your pregnancy."

"Okay."

"Now I want for you two to come back in one month, so I can check on how you're doing. We should be able to tell the gender in about another two months. Alright?"

"Okay we will be here."

"Bye."

"Bye. Come on honey we need to get back to school and tell everyone the good news."

Back at School

Lunch Time

"Okay now that we are all here together, Orihime and I have something to tell you."

"Everyone I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! Orihime I'm so happy for you!" Tatsuki says.

"How far along are you?" Rukia asks.

"The doctor said I was about two months along."

"That is fantastic Orihime. I'm happy for you both." Uryu says.

"Now we just have to tell my dad and sisters."

"Oh don't forget to tell Kisuke and Yoruichi."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

At Kisuke's Shop

"Hey Kisuke! Yoruichi! Come here! We have great news!"

"What's the news Ichigo?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You are? Wow that is excellent news."

"Ichigo have you told your father yet?"

"No."

"You need to tell him."

"I know, but I'm really dreading telling him."

"Well you better go tell him right now."

"I really don't want to."

"Oh but this is exciting news you must not wait any longer to tell him."

"But I really don't want to."

"Nonsense. Go tell him now."

"Okay Kisuke. Just please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Now go. Bye!"

"Bye."

At Ichigo's house

"Dad! Yuzu! Karin! Come in here! Orihime and I have something to tell you!"

"What is it Ichigo?" Yuzu asks.

"You have to wait until everyone is here."

"What Ichigo?"

"Not yet Karin."

"Ichigo! What is it? Did something happen?"

"Something did happen. Something wonderful."

"Well tell us."

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"I'm pregnant. Ichigo and I are gonna be parents."

"That amazing! Karin can you believe it? We're gonna be aunts!"

"That means Toshiro's gonna be an uncle."

"What did you say Karin?" Ichigo asks.

"Dad that means you're gonna be a grandpa. Haha!"

"ICHIGO YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?"

"Oh Isshin, I'm happy about it. I'm gonna be a mother, Ichigo's gonna be a father, Yuzu and Karin are gonna be aunts, and you're gonna be a grandfather."

"I'm too young to be a grandpa!"

"No you're not now shut up. We just told you good news and that's all you have to say?"

"I'm really happy for both of you." Yuzu says.

"Me too." Says Karin.

**Sorry I'm gonna have to end it here.**

**But I will give you the title of the next chapter. Chapter two is called The Ring.**

**I know it's a dead give-a-way, but still.**

**Anyway Review or I change the title from The Ring to The Break-Up.**


	2. The Ring

**Ichihime**

**Chapter 2**

**The Ring**

**Last time on Ichihime, Orihime found out that she was pregnant.**

**Isshin: GirlyGirl68 does not own any Bleach or any of the characters. She does however own Izugiku, Chasuki, Urysane, and Keizuru.**

**Orihime: ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Hey Tatsuki, which one do you think she like the most?"

"Whichever one you pick out she will love because it's from you."

"Ok that last part was really corny."

"Oh just shut up and pick one already."

"Ok! Ok! How's this one?

"Perfect she will love it."

"K. I'll take that one please."

"Alright. Here you go." Cheerleader40404 says.

"Hey Tatsuki, when should I give it to her?"

"Well when do you want to give it to her?"

"As soon as I can."

"Ok. Then I will go tell everyone to come to your house right away."

"Ok."

Back at Ichigo's house

"I'm glad that you could all be here because I have something important to say to Orihime. And I wanted everyone here to see this."

Ichigo gets down on one knee and pulls a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Orihime Inoue, will you marry me?" Ichigo says as he opens the velvet box to reveal a 24kt white gold ring with a ruby in the middle with 10 diamonds encircling it.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Orihime squeals as she jumps into his arms and kissed him with tears streaming down her face.

"I was gonna wait until after high school to propose to you, circumstances forced my hand. Oh and you need to thank Tatsuki too. She helped me pick out the ring."

"Oh thank you sooo much Tatsuki! I've never been happier in my entire life! Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Absolutely Orihime!"

"Rangiku? Rukia? Will you two be my bridesmaids?"

"Sure will."

"Yuzu, Karin? Do you two wanna be my flower girls?"

"Of course."

"Oh Tatsuki one more question."

"Yeah what is it?"

"You know you're like a sister to me right?"

"Well yeah."

"So I was wondering if you would give me away since I don't have anyone else to do it."

"Oh Orihime it would be an honor."

"The wedding will be in one month. Right after we graduate."

The next day at school

"Oh Orihi… What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The thing on your finger."

"Oh that! That's my engagement ring that Ichigo gave me when he proposed."

"WHAAATTT?"

"WHAAATTT?"

"Oh hey Keigo. Oh yeah that's right you and Chizuru weren't at my house last night when I asked her to marry me."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Oh shut up Keigo you heard me just fine, so I'm not gonna repeat myself."

"Well Mr. I'm Not Gonna Tell My Best Friend That I Proposed To My Girlfriend…"

"What are you talking about I already told Mizuiro."

"WHAT? Mizuiro is this true?"

"Yeah I was at his house last night when he proposed to her."

"You guys are so mean. Well then I just happen to have a bit of shocking news to give you. Chizuru shall we tell them?"

"Yeah it will teach them to keep something that big from us."

"Ok. Everyone Chizuru and I are dating."

"WHAT?"

"Oh Chizuru I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Orihime and likewise."

"Thanks Chizuru and your welcome."

**Well I think that this is a good place to stop.**

**Ichigo: You monster! You can't make Chizuru and Keigo date.**

**GirlyGirl68: Yes I can and I did. It's my story and I can do whatever I want to it. So there. Haha.**

**Ichigo: You are so lucky that Orihime's pregnant and that we are getting married. Otherwise I would hurt you in a million different ways.**

**GirlyGirl68: And if you hurt me I will just delete you from the story.**

**Ichigo: Grrrr.**

**So anyway review or I kill the baby.**


	3. Surprise

**Ichihime**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise**

**GirlyGirl68: Kon I'm tired do the disclaimer for me.**

**Kon: But I don't want to do it!**

**GirlyGirl68: DAMNIT KON I SAID TO DO IT!**

**Kon: Ok. Just don't kill me!**

**Kon: GirlyGirl68 does not own Bleach or anything Bleach related. However she does own Urysane and Keizuru.**

**Toshiro: ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Ichigo: Toshiro? What are you doing here?**

**GirlyGirl68: Ichigo! Shut up! I have a headache and you asking dumb questions isn't helping.**

**Karin: ON WITH THE FIC!**

**So last time on Ichihime Ichigo proposed to Orihime and we found out that Keigo and Chizuru were dating.**

"What's going on? Why are all the lights out?"

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god! Rangiku, Rukia, Isane, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Karin, Yuzu, and Momo. You guys!"

"It's your bridal shower." Rukia says.

"Oh thank you so much everyone!"

"Oh it's no big deal. Oh and Byakuya says hi." Says a cheerful Rangiku.

"Rangiku why did he have you tell me hi and not Rukia?"

"Because she is with him 24/7 now and I don't see him that much anymore."

"Oh Rangiku are the two of you dating?"

"Yes we are and we are very happy together."

"How many times have you had sex?"

"I dunno maybe 20 times or so."

"You must be very happy."

"I am, but today is about you."

"Ok well what should we do first?"

"Talk about your bachelorette party!" Rangiku says excitedly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! ORIHIME IS NOT GOING TO HAVE A BACHELORETTE PARTY!" Tatsuki shouts at Rangiku.

"But why not?"

"BECAUSE SHE IS MARRYING ICHIGO! AND BESIDES WITH HER LOOKS THE GUYS WOULD ALL OVER HER AND TRYING TO UNDRESS HER!"

"But…"

"NO! IT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

"But…but…"

"NO BUTS RANGIKU! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT A BACHELORETTE PARTY I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR HANDS SO THAT YOU CAN'T HOLD A SWORD FOR 5 MONTHS!"

"How do you know about Haineko?"

"Chad didn't spare any details when he told me about all of you from the soul society."

"I'm gonna hurt him."

"You do and you will be sorry."

"Ok."

"Hey guys can we get back to the party now?" Orihime asks quietly.

"Sure Orihim… hey where's Karin?" Yuzu asks.

"I saw her head upstairs while Rangiku and Tatsuki were arguing." Momo says.

"Quiet I think I hear something from upstairs." Isane says.

"Oh…Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya Taicho is here?" Rukia asks.

"When I left he was doing paperwork."

"Let's go check." Yuzu says.

So they go upstairs and the sounds get louder. Then they knock on the door.

"Coming!"

"Hey Karin we were wondering where you were." Rangiku says.

"Well you found me, so bye." Says a really messy haired Karin.

Right after she closed the door they hear someone say,"Now where we?" It was a male's voice and it sounded so familiar.

"Taicho?" Rangiku asks as she opens the door to reveal something very shocking.

"Damnit Matsumoto! Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock?" Toshiro says from his position of lying on top of Karin. Both have really messy hair.

"I thought I heard your voice and wanted to see if you were here. But I certainly didn't expect to find you making out with Ichigo's little sister."

"I'm 16 for your information and if you tell my brother about what you saw you're gonna be in a world of hurt."

(A/N: Poor Rangiku she's getting threats all over the place today.)

"Ok. Ok. Ok I won't tell him."

"Thank you now go away we were busy."

"Ok."

As they leave they hear more moaning and some giggling too.

"It seems my Taicho's not as innocent as he leads on to be."

"Well neither am I when you think about it." Isane says.

"Oh yeah I forgot. How are things with you and Uryu?"

"Good. Great actually. Uryu proposed."

"OH MY GOD ISANE! THAT IS GREAT NEWS!" Rangiku screams.

"Wow I didn't think Uryu had it in him. Guess I was wrong." Tatsuke says.

**GirlyGirl68: So here's what happening in current events: Orihime is pregnant and engaged to Ichigo, Keigo and Chizuru are dating, so are Byakuya and Rangiku, Chad and Tatsuki, Renji and Rukia, Izuru and Momo, and Uryu just proposed to Isane. Oh yeah and aparently Toshiro and Karin have been dating for a while now too.**

**Ichigo: WHAT!**

**GirlyGirl68: Oops you're not supposed to know about that yet.**

**Ichigo: I'm gonna ki… what was I just talking about?**

**GirlyGirl68: Not much just about how much you love Orihime. I say smiling and holding a small black remote.**

**GirlyGirl68: I'm glad I bought this memory eraser when I found it. I had a feeling it might come in handy and I was right.**

**So anyway review or Ichigo kills Hitsugaya when he finds out.**


	4. Shopping

**Ichihime**

**Chapter 4**

**Shopping**

**Ok so last time on Ichihime everyone tried to throw a surprise party for Orihime but were interrupted by…Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: What?**

**GirlyGirl68: How many times do I have to tell you not to read over my shoulder? And besides you're not supposed to be in here right now. So go away!**

**Ichigo: Alright.**

**GirlyGirl68: Sorry about that. Now where was I? Ah yes! The party was interrupted by loud noises coming from Karin's room. So they went up and found Toshiro and Karin making out. Oh yes and we also found out that Isane is pregnant.**

**GirlyGirl68: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Bakura: I'll do it!**

**GirlyGirl68: Bakura? What are you doing here? You're not even in this show! Great now I have to send you back to Spyncr. Rukia would you so kindly do the disclaimer?**

**Rukia: Sure. GirlyGirl68 does not own Bleach or any of the characters. She does however own Urysane and Keizuru.**

**Renji: ON WITH THE FIC!**

Ok so it's the day before the wedding and Orihime and Tatsuki are out shopping for everything.

"Oh Tatsuki there are so many, I don't know which ones to pick!"

"What do you think of this one?"

"Oh it's perfect for Rukia and Rangiku!"

The bridesmaids dress mentions is sleeveless and form fitting. It has a slash in the cloth where the left leg would go. There is a heart with an arrow going through it up and left on the right side of the front. A swirly pattern is coming out of the crease of the top of the heart. It has a small swirl that goes down toward the heart and a swirl that is connected to that one goes up toward the middle of the chest with one more swirl connected to that forming a small circle at the left top of the chest. The dress is comes just below the knees length and the split stops mid thigh. A design coming from the bottom of the heart is similar to the one from above, except it goes down across the front of the dress and has three swirls on each side. The top swirls on both sides are plain, the next one's have small hearts coming from the end of the swirls, and the last one on each side. (The one on the left side has a heart out of the swirl, the right side does not.) The dresses are rose pink in color, the hearts are red, the arrow is black, and the swirls are purple.

"Tatsuki which one do you like the most?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to pick out your own dress."

"Oh ok. Well then I like this one."

"Ooh I love the design on it! Maybe I can find one with that design for me."

This dress is knee length with a mid-thick split, one sleeve on the left that goes down to the elbow. There is a single Hawaiian type flower with five petals on the right side of the chest (this flower starts on the front, but continues to the back.) From one of the creases with petals on the top is a swirly design. (The first two swirls go up, and the last swirl faces down and goes on the sleeve and make a circle.) From the other side of the same petal another swirly design starts going down instead of across the chest. The first swirl almost forms a circle and goes to the right, the second swirl goes to the left, and the last swirl forms a circle and goes to the left. This dress is rose pink, the middle of the flower is yellow, the leaf is green, the flower itself is baby blue, and the swirls are silver.

"How many more do we need Orihime?"

"Well let's see we got the two bridesmaids dresses, and we got your dress. So now we need my dress and the flower girls dresses. Ooh I like this one for Yuzu and Karin."

The dress looked exactly like the bridesmaids dresses except these dress come down just below the hips and nine inches from the knee, and it doesn't have a split in it. The colors are the same as the bridesmaids' dresses as well.

"Ok Orihime now all that's left is your dress."

"Ooh Tatsuki, I found one with the same design on it as yours."

This dress had the same flower design as the maid of honor's dress, but this one didn't have a split in it, the flower was neon orange, the swirls were gold, and the sleeve was long enough to cover the hand. The dress was so long that it reached the floor and covered her feet. At the elbow the sleeve turns into netting in a lace material. (A/N: veil material) The back of the sleeve goes to the hip. At the bottom of the dress there is a flower design. The swirls go from left to right and alternate between going up and down. There is a white daisy with a yellow middle in between each swirl on the top and bottom.

Orihime purchases the dresses, then she and Tatsuki go shoe and jewelry shopping. When they are finally done with the shopping they go home and put everything away. (A/N: If you wanna see the jewelry and the shoes look at my profile page. Because I have links up for everything. I also have Orihime's veil up too.)

"What's next Orihime?"

"Cake tasting!"

"K I will get Ichigo."

"No Tatsuki I want you to do it with me."

"But Ichigo.."

"Will like whatever I pick out. Now come on!"

"Ok."

They soon finish the tasting and finally order the cake they want. They go home and pick up a few extra people and then head out again. (A/N: If you wanna see what the cake looks like then I have the link for that on my profile page as well.)

**So now Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Yuzu, and Karin all head out to get mani pedi's. (A/N: for you guys that don't know what mani pedi's are, I will tell you. A mani is a manicure and a pedi is a pedicure.) They all get the same thing. Rose pink coloring with French tips.**

**GirlyGirl68: Ok now that that's done with I can finally start working on the actual wedding. Sorry but that won't be posted for a little over a week.**

**So yeah review or I cancel the wedding.**


	5. The Wedding

**Ichihime**

**Chapter 5**

**The Wedding**

**Ok so last time on Ichihime Orihime and Tatsuki went shopping for wedding stuff.**

**Now this chapter is gonna be really long. I am putting 9 songs in it. All the songs are by Shania Twain. I have put a link on my profile page that you can go to and listen to the songs.**

**GirlyGirl68: Uryu do the disclaimer!**

**Uryu: GirlyGirl68 does not own Bleach. But she does own Urysane and Keizuru.**

**Shuuhei: ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Oh Orihime I can't believe you're finally getting married!"

"I know Tatsuki. I can't believe it either."

"Oh sounds like it's just about time to go."

"Ok."

"Hey Carrot-Top hurry up! It's time to go!"

"Ok. Ok. You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

(A/N: Uryu, Renji, Mizuiro, and Keigo are the groomsmen, Chad is the Best Man, and Jinta is the Ring Bearer.)

"Miss Tatsuki you're up. Then Miss Rangiku and Miss Rukia you two go right behind her, but Miss Tatsuki will lead." Spyncr says.

Tatsuki walks down the aisle with Rangiku and Rukia following close behind.

(A/N: Rangiku's hair looks like Selena Gomez's long, wavy hairstyle. Rukia's hairstyle looks like Selena Gomez's hair when it is short and straight.)

Then Yuzu and Karin walk down the aisle. Toshiro's eyes widen and his mouth opens wide when he sees Karin. Same with Jinta when he sees Yuzu.

(A/N: Yuzu and Jinta are secretly dating.)

"Miss Orihime you're turn." Spyncr says.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Orihime descends down the aisle slowly and gracefully.

Ichigo's entire face lights up when he sees his soon-to-be wife. Orihime blushes.

When Orihime finally reaches the alter, the priest speaks.

(A/N: I don't really know how to do this so don't get mad if I screw it up.)

"We are gathered here today to wed Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki. Who gives this young lady permission to marry?"

"That would be me."

"I see and who are you to the bride?"

"Unofficial sister and best friend."

"Ok."

Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah

Please present your vows."

_From This Moment On_ -Ichigo and Orihime's wedding vows

**Ichigo and Orihime:** (I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse I will love you with every beat of my heart.)

**Orihime: **From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

**Ichigo: **From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

**Orihime: **I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

**Ichigo: **From this moment as long as I've  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

**Ichigo: **You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

**Orihime: **From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah

"Do you Orihime Inoue take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to always love him and only him? To care for him in sickness and in health? For richer or poor? To never leave him?"

"I do." Says a tearful Orihime.

"Do you Ichigo Kurosaki take Orihime Inoue to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her and only her? To care for her in sickness and in health? For richer or poor? To never leave her?

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ichigo leans down and kisses Orihime on the lips. It is the best kiss ever.

Everyone in the pews cheers. Tatsuki even cries a bit.

(A/N: Everyone that they know from the soul society and Earth is at the wedding. All the Taichos and fukutaichos are there as well as all the seated officers that they know. Ganju and Kukaku are there too.)

Reception

"Oh my god you were amazing Yuzu! Not to mention you look incredibly hot in your dress." Jinta says as he lifts a blushing Yuzu into the air, then into his arms, and kisses her on the lips.

"Jinta stop it before Ichigo sees you."

"Ok. The last thing I need is to be yelled at by Carrot-Top."

_When You Kiss Me_-Orihime sings to Ichigo

This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my shoulders  
(The world just goes away)

Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
And when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you adore me  
Oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun  
I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better

Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
And when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you adore me  
Oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my shoulders  
(The world just goes away)

Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
And when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you adore me  
Oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me

"Wow she's really good."

"Yes she is, Rangiku my love."

_You've Got A Way_-Ichigo sings to Orihime

You've got a way with me  
Somehow you got me to believe  
In everything that I could be  
I've gotta say-you really got a way

You've got a way it seems  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
You'll never know just what that means  
Can't you see... you got a way with me

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through to me

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

Oh, how I adore you  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are

It's in the way you want me  
It's in the way you hold me  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
It's in the way we make love

It's just the way you are

"Hey he's not half bad."

"Yeah you're right Mr. Asano."

"Stop being so formal!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Asano."

_Forever and For Always_-Karin and Toshiro sing

**Karin: **In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
When you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms

**Karin: **And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day...

**Toshiro and Karin: **'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always

**Toshiro: **Mmmm, baby  
In your heart-I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

**Toshiro: **And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way-  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

**Karin and Toshiro: **'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always 

**Toshiro: **(I wanna wake up every morning)

**Karin and Toshiro: **In your eyes  
(I can still see the look of the one)  
I can still see the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me)  
I can still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)

**Karin: **And there ain't no way-  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way-  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...

**Toshiro and Karin: **'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always

**Toshiro and Karin: **'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always

**Toshiro: **I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms

While they are singing Ichigo glances at Karin's left hand and notices a ring on her finger.

They finished singing and head to a corner. Ichigo follows and slaps Toshiro.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Karin what's on your finger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ichigo."

"Show me your hand damnit!"

Karin show her brother her left hand. There on her ring finger is a gold ring with a sapphire in the middle, 5 diamonds on each side, and Karin written in small cursive letters.

"Toshiro show me your hand too."

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho to you. And why should I?"

"God damnit Toshiro! I said show me your hand."

Toshiro reluctantly shows Ichigo his hand.

Sure enough there on Toshiro's left ring finger was a gold band with Toshiro engraved in small cursive letters.

"TOSHIRO! KARIN! HOW LONG HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN MARRIED?"

"We got married right after I turned 16."

"WHAT?"

By now everyone is staring at them. Yamamoto makes his way over to the couple.

"Hitsugaya Taicho you know it is against the law to be in a relationship with a human."

"Yo old man!"

"Karin no he's the Soutaicho."

"I don't care. I may have a human body,but I'm really a substitute shinigami like Ichigo. See?" Karin says as she pulls a small green pill from her bra and pops it in her mouth. She immediately seperates from her body, and is now standing next to her husband and wearing a shinigami uniform.

"See I told you, and not only am I a shinigami, but I have also achieved bankai."

"Well then, It seems you truly are Kurosaki's younger sister. Because you are a substitute shinigami your relationship with Hitsugaya Taicho is no longer an issue."

"It is for me!"

"Oh put a sock in it! I'm 16! I can do whatever I want to and I certainly don't need your approval. Now go back to enjoying your party!"

"Ok but Toshiro if you ever hurt her I will kill you and it won't be a quick and easy death either."

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho!"

_You're Still The One_-Uryu and Isane Sing

**Uryu: **(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)

**Isane: **Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

**Uryu: **They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

**Uryu: **(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
**Isane: **(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

**Isane: **Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

**Uryu: **They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

**Isane: **(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
**Uryu: **(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

**Uryu: **(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
**Isane: **(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

**Isane: **I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby

"Wow I can't believe that they are still together." Rukia says.

"I know baby."

_I Won't Leave You Lonely_-Rangiku sings to Byakuya

Together-midnight in summer  
The air's so much warmer  
Falling in love under starlight  
Holding on so tight-together 

I won't leave you lonely tonight  
I want you to hold me all night  
It's gonna be alright  
I won't leave you lonely tonight

Imagine-the air filled with jasmine  
The breeze blows with passion  
You and me dance with desire  
The moon is on fire-imagine 

I won't leave you lonely tonight  
I want you to hold me all night  
It's gonna be alright  
I won't leave you lonely tonight

Je t'aime beaucoup mon amour  
You are the one I adore

I won't leave you lonely tonight  
I want you to hold me all night  
It's gonna be alright  
No you won't be lonely tonight

Na-na-na...  
Te amo mucho mi amor  
You are the one I adore  
Te amo

"You know I never could have imagined them together."

"Yeah but nii-sama is happier with her than he's been in years."

_Don't Be Stupid (You know I Love You)_-Tatsuki sings to Chad

You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail

I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see

Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax

Don't be stupid-you know I love ya  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need ya  
Don't be absurd-you know I want ya  
Don't be impossible

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you

Stop overreacting  
You even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
It's definitely distracting  
The way you dramatize every little small detail

Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax-Max

Don't be stupid-you know I love ya  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need ya  
Don't be absurd-you know I want ya  
Don't be impossible

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you

Don't be stupid -you're my baby

I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
I can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)

Don't be stupid-you know I love ya  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need ya  
Don't be absurd-you know I want ya  
Don't be impossible  
Impossible  
Don't be ridiculous  
Don't be stupid

"They look happy together don't they?"

"Yeah they do Momo, just like us."

_(Wanna Get To Know You) That Good)_-Renji sings to Rukia

I'll be there when you're sleepin'  
And every hour you're awake  
I wanna hear your secrets  
Wanna share your worries  
Wanna go the deepest  
I don't wanna hurry  
I wanna take a lifetime to  
Memorize your face  
Wanna hold you closer-kiss you longer  
Wanna hear your heartbeat  
Stronger and stronger

Wanna know you all over  
Till I know you be heart  
Gotta know you with all that I got

I wanna know you that good!  
Like no one knows you  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you that good

Gonna know you right through  
You know I want to  
So badly it hurts all the time  
I wanna get to know you-  
Wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you that good  
Yeah, I wanna know you that good

Every feel of your fingers  
Every curl in your hair  
Don't wanna miss a minute  
Wanna be right in it  
Do everything you're doin'  
Go everywhere you're goin'

Wanna know you all over  
Till I know you by heart  
Gotta know you with all that I got

I wanna know you that good!  
Like no one knows you  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you that good

I wanna know you that good  
Wanna know your emotions-  
wanna taste every tear  
Wanna hear you breathin'-  
feel what your feelin'  
I wanna get to know  
Know you that good!  
Like no one knows you  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you-  
wanna get to know  
I wanna get to know you-  
wanna get to know  
Wanna get to know you  
To know you  
I wanna know you by heart  
I wanna know you that good

"Porcupine and Kiki look cute together don't they Kenny?"

"I think it's boring. Why did I even come to this stupid thing?"

"Because you promised you would take me to Ichi and Jiggles' wedding."

"I did?"

"Yes you did. You also promised Porcupine that you wouldn't try to fight Ichi while we're here."

"Ugh! Why did I make such stupid promises?"

_Thank You Baby! (For Makin Someday Come So Soon)_-Izuru sings to Momo

Oh, thank you baby for  
lovin' me like you do  
I didn't like datin'-  
and trying to find someone  
I gave up waitin'-for love to come along  
There had to be someway-  
I knew I'd find it someday

Yeah, thank you baby!  
For makin' someday come so soon  
Yeah, thank you baby!  
For lovin' me the way you do

So many numbers-so many guys to call  
Is it any wonder-I got nowhere at all  
Oh, well it had to be someway (it had to be  
someway) I knew I'd find it someday

Yeah, thank you baby!  
For makin' someday come so soon  
Yeah, thank you baby!  
For lovin' me the way you do

Thank you baby (check it out)

Oh,  
Uh, uh, uh, yeah  
There had to be someway-  
I knew I'd find it someday

Yeah, thank you baby!  
For makin' someday come so soon  
Yeah, thank you baby!  
For lovin' me the way you do

(Thank you baby) Thank you baby!  
(Thank you baby) For lovin'  
me the way, me the way you do  
Baby someway, someday, somewhere  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh, thank you baby! For lovin'  
me like you do  
Oh, thank you baby

"I'm glad Izuru and Momo are together."

"Me too baby. Ever since he's been with Momo he hasn't been depressed." Renji says.

**GirlyGirl68: So that was the wedding. I hope you enjoyed it greatly. It took forever to write and type up.**

**Bakura: Can I be in the next chapter?**

**GirlyGirl68: BAKURA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU ARE NOT IN THIS SHOW! AND JUST BECAUSE SPYNCR ASKED ME TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO INTERFERE WITH MY STORY! Sorry about that I'm keeping an eye on him for my friend Spyncr.**

**So yeah review or I destroy your computer.**


	6. Goodbye Karin

**Ichihime**

**Chapter 6**

**Goodbye Karin**

**GirlyGirl68: Hey there everybody! Now I am sooo sorry for doing this, but I'm gonna throw a curveball at y'all. For a scene I want to do in the chapter after **_**Young Love**_** I had to add a new chapter in between **_**The Wedding**_** and **_**Young Love**_**. That is this chapter. This chapter is a very crucial chapter in this story.**

**Gin: No one cares why you do the things you do.**

**GirlyGirl68: Shut up Gin. Just because you don't doesn't mean that everyone doesn't.**

**Gin: That didn't even make sense.**

**GirlyGirl68: Just shut up and go away Gin.**

**Gin: Whatever. Later losers.**

**GirlyGirl68: Rangiku, would you please do the recap?**

**Rangiku: Sure! ****Ichigo and Orihime got married, everyone found out that Toshiro and Karin were married, and everyone also found out that Karin is a shinigami.**

**Karin: GirlyGirl68 does not own Bleach or any of the characters, they belong to the God of all Gods, Tite Kubo. GirlyGirl68 only owns the plot.**

**Shuhei: ON WITH THE FIC!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Toshiro POV **

**Saturday Morning in the Park**

It was still dark out when my wife and I got to the park. So we sat down on a bench. My beautiful wife, Karin, wanted to watch the sunrise, so we got to the park fairly early. Karin nuzzled her head against my shoulder and smiled. I looked down at her, taking in every ounce of beauty she possessed. I looked at my watch, the time was nearly 6:00, and that meant that the sun would be rising any minute.

"Karin sit up, it's almost time."

"Okay."

My watch beeped as it became 6:00 and as if right on cue the sun started to creep up, creating the most beautiful colors.

Karin sighed, I looked down at her and she looked absolutely gorgeous, the purples, pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows from the sunrise dancing beautifully on her skin.

"I don't want you to ever leave my arms." I sighed.

"I never will." She replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ichigo POV**

** Kurosaki Household**

Orihime and I were just putting the final pieces of clothing in our suitcase for our honeymoon, when my hollow pass started to make that awful screeching sound that indicated that a hollow was near.

I quickly grab Kon and pop out of my body and into my Shinigami form, and head for the window, when all of the sudden I hear an ear piercing scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Toshiro POV**

Karin and I were walking back to her house when a huge blast of reiatsu slammed both of us to the ground.

"Toshiro!" My beloved wife screamed.

"Karin!" I screamed.

"Toshiro I don't have any soul candy on me! I can't transform!"

I had only one soul candy left and I quickly popped it into my mouth.

I transformed in an instant. My shinigami uniform as black as the night, and my white taicho's haori flowing in the wind.

"_**Reign over the frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!**_" I shouted as my zanpakuto blade became encased in ice. The ice on my blade transformed into a huge ice dragon.

I lunged at the horrific creature, and swung _**Hyorinmaru**_ with all my might.

I was successful in chopping his right arm off.

"You insignificant brat! How dare you cut off my beautiful arm. You'll pay for that!" the hollow roared angrily.

The hollow lunged at me, but instead of hitting me, he went right past me. I turned around and realized he was headed for Karin. I tried to reach her, but I wasn't fast enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Karin POV**

I watched from the ground as my husband fought the hollow. I saw Toshiro slice off an arm and I smiled.

Then all of the sudden the hollow came lunging at me. My eyes widened in horror.

"Toshiro!" I screamed, but it was to no avail; the hollow was almost upon me. I screamed as loud as I could, right as the hollow pierced me through the chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ichigo POV**

Using shunpo I ran as fast as I could to the source of the scream. When I got there my eyes flared and anger rushed through me.

I spread my legs apart, stuck my right arm in the air while holding _**Zangetsu**_, put my left hand on the middle of my right arm, raised my reiatsu, and shouted.

"_**Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!**_"

My large black and white zanpakuto was transformed into a thin, black, sleek katana, with square, black chains hanging from the hilt.

Then I spread the fingers on my left hand apart and dragged them down my face, effectively covering my face with my hollow mask.

I raised _**Tensa Zangetsu**_ above my head and swung it at the hollow.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_" I yelled hurling a large black and red spiral of my reiatsu at the hollow, slicing it in half.

As soon as the hollow had disintegrated, I removed my mask and rushed down to where Toshiro was clutching my younger sister, Karin, in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Karin POV**

I stood off to the side watching my husband and idiotic brother cry over my body.

The sight caused me to burst out laughing.

As soon as I laughed, the two grown men who were crying turned and looked at me. They ran over to me and squeezed me.

"Can't…breathe…" I managed to choke out.

They let me go and stared at me.

"How?" Ichigo managed to ask.

"You morons! Did you forget that I was already a substitute shinigami?"

Ichigo and Toshiro just looked at each other and blinked.

"You two really are idiots!"

They just ignored me and pulled me into another hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Karin POV**

** Kurosaki Household**

Once we returned to our house we had my dad, Yuzu, and Orihime join us in the living room.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

"My darling daughter is pregnant?"

"NO! I came to tell you that I died. And that I will be leaving for the seireitei with Toshiro in one hour.

Once my dad got over his initial shock, he began crying. Something about how the parents aren't supposed to outlive their kids.

After Ichigo smacked him a few times he settled down and everyone talked about what was going to happen.

It was decided that until we got things sorted out in the seireitei, that I would stay with Toshiro in the Squad 10 barracks.

And so after much talking, Toshiro and I finally left for the seireitei.

It was late when we got there so Toshiro and I just went straight to his room and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GirlyGirl68: Wow! That was a lot to write! And I did it all in two hours! That's impressive!**

**Kon: No one cares.**

**GirlyGirl68: Oh shut up Kon. Anyway, I truly am sorry for this chapter and how it's screwing up things. But like I said, I needed certain things to happen before Toshiro and Karin made love, but after Ichigo and Orihime got married.**

**Renji: You're boring the readers.**

**GirlyGirl68: Shut up butthead. Up next is a lemon scene between Toshiro and Karin.**

**Ichigo: WHAT!**

**Review or I will run around butt naked outside screaming "It's the end of the world! We're all gonna die!"**


	7. Young Love

**Ichihime**

**Chapter 6**

**Young Love**

**GirlyGirl68: Ok so last time on Ichihime, Karin was killed by a hollow, and then went to the seireitei with Toshiro Hitsugaya to train to become a full shinigami.**

**Ok so the next chapter will take place a few months after this one, I was going to make the next chapter the honeymoon, but I really don't feel like having to write it out. So just use your imaginations for the honeymoon. But I will tell you that the honeymoon is in Hawaii. This chapter will be a lemon scene between Toshiro and Kari… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Ichigo:WHAT? I can't check on my family? And that includes my sister and brother-in-law. And what were you saying was gonna happen in this chapter?**

**GirlyGirl68: That is none of your concern. NOW GO BACK TO HAWAII!**

**Ichigo: Ok. I will.**

**GirlyGirl68: Now where was I? Oh yeah. This chapter is gonna be a lemon chapter between Toshiro and Karin.**

**Yuzu: GirlyGirl68 does not own Bleach. She does own Keizuru and Urysane.**

**Kon: ON WITH THE FIC!**

Toshiro and Karin are walking up the stairs to her room. Or rather Karin is getting a piggyback ride up the stairs.

They go into her room and Karin lays down on her bed. Toshiro gets on top of her and presses his lips to hers.

He opens his mouth moving his tongue to lick her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and moves her tongue to connect with his.

Toshiro moves his hands up and down her sides earning a few moans as a response.

He moves his mouth to her neck and starts sucking and nipping her soft skin.

Karin moves her hands from underneath her husband's and starts to unbutton his shirt. She completes this task and is now running her hands down his exposed chest. They keep going down until they reach something hard trying to poke through his jeans. She gasps. Then an idea forms in her head.

She starts to unzip his pants when two hands stop her movements.

"Why'd you stop me Tosh?"

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be doing this now would I?"

"I suppose not. You may continue."

Karin finishes unzipping Toshiro's pants then pulls them down.

She gasps when she sees how hard he is. She wraps her fingers around him moving slowly at first, but speeds up as she goes on. When she stops Toshiro whines a bit as the sudden sensation stops.

Karin then places her lips on his erect length, and starts kissing him, then licking. She moves her mouth over him and goes down. He gasps suddenly at this new feeling and shoves his hands into her long, silky, jet black hair.

She starts moving faster and faster until something gushes into her mouth. The taste is anything but pleasant so she spits it out onto the floor.

He puts his pants back on and positions himself over his wife again. His hands pinning her wrists to the bed. He leans his head down and gently kisses her lips.

She easily breaks free of his grasp and places her hands in his hair deepening the kiss. Their tongues wrestle for dominance.

His hands push her shirt up a bit. They break the kiss and he removes her shirt. He blinks.

"You're not wearing a bra."

"I don't like to wear them. So I usually only wear them if I leave the house."

He shrugs, then starts biting her neck and sucking at times. His head slowly moves down to her chest still sucking and biting. He takes a nipple between his teeth and generously tugs at it while moving his tongue across it. While his hand gently massages the other breast.

She moans with pleasure softly saying his name. Her hands still tangled in his hair. She moves her hands from his hair and unbuttons her shorts.

He slides them down and removes his own pants.

Toshiro glances between her legs and notices the dark spot on her underwear. He slides her panties down her smooth, soft legs, and places his fingers on the entrance to her core. He gently slides his fingers into her.

She lets out a small yelp of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just didn't expect that."

He places light kisses on her flat stomach as he begins to move his fingers faster.

The flame that's been building in her stomach is now getting stronger as he removes his fingers and replaces with his tongue. She screams moans of pleasure. That small flame that has been growing stronger suddenly bursts as she comes.

Toshiro moves to face her again and places his mouth on hers, tongues again wrestle for dominanace.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"It's gonna hurt you know."

"I know. It's ok."

"I'll go quick and hard to get it over with."

"Ok."

He pushes in fast and hard. She screams in pain. He eases up a bit and goes back and forth gently.

She wraps her legs around his waist to force him into her more.

"Toshiro…" Karin moans.

He speeds up his thrusting, as she digs her nails into his back.

He grunts from the pain of her sharp nails breaking his skin, while she moans in pleasure and begins moving her hips up and down.

"Faster!" she shouts.

He obey her command.

He goes faster and faster until they both come simultaineously.

"That…was…great…" They pant in unison.

**GirlyGirl68: Ok so this lemon scene is completely different from all of my previous scenes, so I would love to know what you think of the new version. And I'm sorry that that last part was short and rushed. But I got tired of writing it so I quickly finished it.**

**Karin: Not fair!**

**GirlyGirl68: I'm the writer and if I get tired of writing something I will finish it quickly and that's that.**

**Karin: But…but…**

**GirlyGirl68: No but's! Now go fuck your husband again and leave me alone.**

**So review or you will explode.**


End file.
